BITTER
by mizzlezalla
Summary: Rating 21 Penuh adegan ranjang, kekerasan, intimidasi, dan hal lainnya yang hanya boleh dibaca oleh Dewasa Mohon patuhi rating, dan menjauh bagi yang tidak suka Bagi kak Naruto, aku hanyalah mainan... Tidak ada lagi kasih sayang kakak dan adik... hanya ada rasa pahit dan sakit


Awalnya aku hanya anak panti yang diadopsi oleh keluarga Uzumaki. Tujuan dari ini adalah untuk menemani Nyonya Uzumaki yang baru saja kehilangan putrinya yang tenggelam di kolam belakang rumah.

Sedangkan aku yang sejak bayi dibuang orang tuaku dan besar di panti yang dingin; tentu saja bersuka cita.

Umurku baru enam tahun dan kakak angkatku Naruto Uzumaki dua belas tahun. Dia pria yang mempesona. Kulit tan, rambut pirang, senyuman yang manis dan bola mata biru bak batu Ruby menghipnotis siapapun.

Nyonya Uzumaki sangat baik padaku. Ia membelikan ku pakaian baru, boneka Teddy yang manis, juga sebuah biola. Aku tidak pernah bermain biola, tapi Nyonya Uzumaki berjanji akan membawa guru les musik untuk mengajariku.

Aku juga teringat pada grand piano yang ada di dekat tangga, begitu berkilau dan itu adalah piano milik Tuan Uzumaki yang kini dipakai oleh kak Naruto.

Kesan akan keluarga ini sangat baik. Di dinding ada banyak lukisan dan foto keluarga. Aku juga melihat sosok bayi berambut merah. Mungkin itu putri yang meninggal di kolam halaman belakang.

Kamar tidurku bersisian dengan kamar kakak, sedangkan kamar tuan dan nyonya terpisah dua kamar tamu, cukup jauh.

Ada banyak pelayan di sini, dan aku merasa seperti Cinderella...

Lalu kak Naruto juga sangat baik padaku. Ia sering mengajariku belajar, bermain biola, konser bersama, dan sesekali mengajakku untuk makan eskrim.

Aku menyayangi Ayah, ibu, juga kakak angkat ku.

Mereka menyayangiku dengan baik, seolah aku memang bagian dari keluarga mereka. Bukan orang asing.

.

.

.

Kebahagiaan itu berlangsung cukup lama, hingga aku berumur tujuh belas tahun, dan kak Naruto dua puluh tiga.

Ayah dan Ibu meninggal dalam kecelakaan pesawat yang memakan semua korban. Tidak ada yang selamat, dan keluarga besar Uzumaki berduka.

Kabut kesedihan berlangsung selama seminggu, dan kakak depresi serta sering mengamuk. Akhirnya kak Naruto menjalani rehabilitasi mental selama empat bulan.

Klan tunggal Uzumaki yang merupakan salah satu keluarga terkemuka hanya memiliki kak Naruto sebagai tiang dan pemimpin.

Selepas rehabilitasi mental, sikap kakak berubah. Ia sering murung, sulit tidur dan mudah marah.

Ketika kami bertemu di meja makan yang sepi, kak Naruto hanya makan sedikit makanan. Selebihnya ia akan melamun dan mengabaikan aku.

Tidak ada lagi canda tawa di meja makan.

Aku berfikir, haruskah aku keluar dari sini dan hidup sendiri? Aku memiliki tabungan yang cukup, aku juga bisa bekerja di mini market. Aku bisa menjual pernak-pernik dan aksesoris. Mungkin juga mengamen di taman kota.

Makan malam hari ini masih dingin.

"Kau akhir tahun ini akan menamatkan Sekolahmu, ya kan?"

Setelah sekian lama, akhirnya kakak mau berbicara lagi. Aku turut bahagia di hatiku.

"En." Jawabku singkat.

"Hanya tinggal kita berdua di sini."

Aku meletakkan pisau dan garpu ku, sepertinya kakak akan membahas sesuatu yang penting.

Kakak juga meletakkan alat makannya. Ia menatapku dengan dingin. Tak dapat ku pungkiri bahwa seluruh bulu kudukku berdiri.

"Hinata, sesudah lulus untuk beberapa waktu tunda studimu dan pulang ke rumah. Aku merasa di rumah semakin sepi."

Aku mengangguk, tak mungkin untuk membantah.

"Kita juga akan pindah. Aku sudah mendapatkan rumah kecil di pinggir kota, tempatnya cukup terpencil dan menenangkan."

"Tapi kak, tempat kerjamu cukup jauh dari sana."

"Jangan khawatir, aku akan memakai supir."

Hanya begitu dan akhirnya kami pindah setelah aku lulus.

Seperti kata kakak, rumah ini jelas sangat berbeda dengan mansion Uzumaki. Aku tidak mengerti apa tujuan kak Naruto untuk pindah ke sini. Apakah tidak apa-apa? Karena bagaimana pun, akan sulit untuknya yang seorang Tuan muda untuk hidup sederhana.

"Akan ada pelayan yang datang setiap hari untuk membersihkan rumah. Aku ingin kamu memasak untukku."

.

.

.

Kare adalah makanan yang ku siapkan untuk kakak. Sejujurnya ini agak membuatku malu dan gugup. Kami hanya tinggal berdua di bawah atap yang sama. Sebelumnya ada banyak pelayan yang mondar-mandir di sekitar mansion. Tapi rumah ini sangat sepi.

Aku memilih untuk tidur di sofa sambil menunggu kakak pulang.

Pikiranku terus melayang pada ucapan guruku yang menyayangkan pilihanku untuk menunda studi. Nilai-nilai ku memuaskan dan bisa diterima di Universitas besar.

Namun aku ingin menemani kakak. Meski ia sudah menjalani rehabilitasi, tapi aku tentu tidak buta, kakak belum pulih benar.

Aku sebagai adik angkatnya tentu harus menemaninya. Seperti kata kakak, hanya kami yang tersisa.

Suara kunci dan pintu yang terbuka membuat aku terkesiap dan segera berlari ke arah suara.

"Aku pulang."

"Selamat datang kak."

Aku mengambilkan tas dan jas miliknya, lalu menuangkan segelas kopi cappucino kesukaannya.

"Makanan sudah siap."

Kakak mengangguk sambil melemparkan tubuhnya ke sofa. Sambil duduk dengan wajah frustasi, kakak menarik dasi miliknya hingga longgar lalu menyalakan sebatang rokok.

Ia menghisap dan mengepulkan asap dari mulutnya seolah ia kini baru saja melepaskan penatnya.

"Aku akan makan setelah sebatang."

Tanpa menanggapi, aku segera menyimpan barang kakak.

Sesudah makan dalam keheningan, kakak membuka suara.

"Aku ingin mandi air hangat, tolong gosok punggungku juga."

"Baik."

Aku menyanggupi semua itu, tanpa tahu bahwa itulah awal mula penderitaan ku...

Kulihat punggung kakak yang telanjang menghadap ku. Bahu kakak sangat lebar, punggungnya mulus dengan warna gandum. Air yang menetes dan membuat basah membuatnya berkilauan.

Wajahku memanas.

Mungkin seharusnya aku tidak perlu menanggapi permintaan kakak. Ini sangat memalukan. Kami sudah dewasa dan ini terasa salah.

"Kenapa kau diam?"

Sepertinya kakak menyadari aku sudah masuk, padahal aku sudah berusaha cukup pelan dan tak bersuara.

"Maaf," sahutku takut.

"Gosok punggungku."

Aku menggosok punggung kakak dan wangi Citrus yang tajam menyambut ku.

"Lebih keras."

"Y-ya..."

"Bisakah kau menggosoknya lebih keras hah?!"

Kakak dengan marah segera berbalik dan membuat aku panik. Aku ingin segera berlari tapi tubuhku kaku.

Pandanganku jelas kini menatap pada tubuh telanjang kakak. Wajah kakak juga sangat dekat. Aku dengan cepat menunduk, tapi segera batang milik kakak yang berdiri tegak segera menyambut.

"Kyaaaa!" Aku dengan cepat bangun dan memalingkan wajah, tapi tangan besar kakak menahan tanganku dan membuatku jatuh terduduk.

"Le-lepas!" Aku panik. Jantungku memacu cepat dan alarm tanda bahaya mulai mendengung keras di telinga.

"Kakak!" Aku membentak menatap wajah kak Naruto yang kini tengah menyeringai. Mata kakak yang biasanya biru cerah kini mulai menggelap. "Jangan kak! Kumohon..."

Seluruh tubuhku gemetar, dan semakin takut kala tangan kanan kakak yang kosong kini menarik daguku dan membuat kami lebih dekat.

"Jangan apa?" Kak Naruto tertawa pelan, suaranya sedingin es. "Hinata... Apa kau lupa? Sejak kau menginjakkan kaki di keluarga Uzumaki, kau sudah menjadi milikku."

"A-apa?"

Kak Naruto berdecak, matanya berkeliaran pada tubuhku yang dibalut gaun musim panas.

"Tck, puaskan aku." Mata kak Naruto menyipit ngeri, suaranya penuh perintah.

"Aku tidak mau!"

Takut.

Takut.

Takut.

Jelas ini mengarah pada tindakan perkosaan kan?

Bagaimana kakak yang baik itu seperti ini?

"Kakak kumohon sadarlah! Ada apa denganmu?! Jangan begini!"

Aku mulai menarik tubuhku, meronta dan memukuli dada kakak. Tapi tangan kakak makin mengencang dan membuat tanganku nyeri.

Seketika aku merasa ringan dan tubuhku sudah disandarkan di bahu kakak seperti karung berasll.

"Lepas kak! Kumohon! Kak Naruto!"

Air mataku bergulir cepat, hidungku panas, dan ketakutan. Aku mengayunkan kaki dan tanganku. Tapi tak lama aku segera di lemparkan ke tempat tidur.

"Kumohon kak..."

Bagaimana pun aku memohon dan berapa banyak aku menangis, tatapan kak Naruto tetap tak berubah.

Aku menyusutkan tubuhku ke kepala ranjang, menjauh dari kakak yang perlahan naik ke tempat tidur.

"Sudah kubilang, puaskan aku!"

"Tidak..." Aku tetap menolak, melemparkan semua bantal yang ada di tempat tidur kepada kak Naruto. Aku sudah tidak tahu lagi harus bagaimana. Aku terlalu bingung dan takut.

"Jangan mendekat!"

"AKHHH"

Rasa sakit yang tajam di kepala membuat aku berteriak dan meringis. Kak Naruto menarik rambut panjang ku dengan satu tangan, menarik dan membuatku jatuh merangkak.

Tongkat kak Naruto yang berdiri kokoh ada di depan wajahku.

"Hisap! Jangan gunakan gigimu, gunakan lidahmu!"

"Aku tidak—"

PLAKKK

Rasa perih di ujung bibir dan terbakar di pipi kiriku membuat aku bungkam.

"Patuh! Atau aku akan terus memukul wajahmu!"

Aku menelan ludahku takut.

"Cepat! Jangan buat aku kehilangan kesabaran!"

Kubuka mulutku dan mulai memakan tongkat kak Naruto. Ini sangat keras dan hangat.

"Bagus, gunakan lidahmu. Ya, anak baik..."

Suara Kak Naruto sesekali mengerang nikmat, juga bagian bawah tubuhnya terus bergerak menyodok dan membuat aku kewalahan.

"Mulutmu sangat enak... Jangan sampai gigimu mengenai ku... Bagus... terus begitu... ah... nikmat sekali..."

Pinggul kak Naruto terus bergerak, membuatku sesak dan mual.

"Aku akan keluar, Hinata sayang... telan semuanya oke..."

Aku hanya dapat mengeluh dalam hati, suara basah dan decakan itu begitu cabul.

Gerakan Kak Naruto semakin cepat. Terus menerus meningkat.

"Hinata sayang... aku keluar... aku... ahhhh...!"

Sodokan keras dan sesuatu yang menyemprot dengan aroma amis membuatku ingin memuntahkan semuanya. Lalu kak Naruto menarik batangnya perlahan.

"Uhuk!" Sebelum sempat aku memuntahkannya, tangan kak Naruto menahan pipiku dengan erat.

"Telan semuanya."

Dengan terpaksa aku menelan semua cairan yang ada di mulutku, seenggan obat pahit.

"Anak baik..." Kak Naruto menepuk kepalaku pelan.

"Haruskah kita melanjutkan?"

Kata-kata kak Naruto membuat aku menatap horror.

"Ayolah, milikku masih tegak. Juga, aku sangat ingin melakukannya denganmu..."

**TBC**

**Mind to RnR?**

* * *

**FYI Untuk mempermudah silahkan kunjungi akun WATTPAD Mizzle di " MizzleZalla"**

**Aku tahu bahwa bakal banyak yang gak suka dan menghujat cerita ini... Tapi jujur aja, ini udah lama banget aku ingin bikin cerita bertema 21+ kayak gini. **

**Pokoknya aku udah jelasin dari awal kalo ini 21+ dan pair nya HINATA X NARUTO, juga kasih warning kalo bakal banyak adegan ranjangnya. So kalo masih ada yang protes ya resiko ditanggung penumpang... Aku kan ga pernah maksa siapa pun buat baca.**

**Yang suka ya silahkan follow atau kasih review ato fav cerita ini**

**Buat yang ga suka jauh-jauh aja**

**oke... Bye bye**


End file.
